‘GOODWELL’ is a new forage bermudagrass.
‘GOODWELL’ is an F1 hybrid from the cross 74X 12-11×74X 12-12, made in 1984. The 74X 12-11 and 74X 12-12 parents were F1 hybrids from the crosses A9959×SS-28 and SS-16×Colorado, respectively. The SS-28 and SS-16 parents were F1 hybrids from the crosses S-16×A9945 and S-16×9958, respectively. The S-16 parent was an F1 hybrid from the cross A8800×A10421. A9945 (PI 206427), A9958 (PI 251809), A9959 (PI 253302), Colorado, and A8800 (PI 269370) are clonal accessions from Turkey, Italy, Yugoslavia, Colorado, and Afghanistan, respectively. Several hundred F1 hybrid plants from many crosses, including 74X 12-11×74X 12-12, were initially screened in a planting during the period 1985 through 1987. The ‘GOODWELL’ hybrid was one of several plants selected for further evaluation.